


drive your van into my heart

by jackgyeoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, side Clark/Bruce/Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: James took in a breath, readied himself to speak but Kara interrupted him through clenched teeth. “Don’t even.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Shep :)

 

James took in a breath, readied himself to speak but Kara interrupted him through clenched teeth. “Don’t even.”

He exhaled and laughed, and even when Kara was irritated beyond all belief it still made her feel all warm inside. She couldn’t resist the urge to look at him out of the corner of her eye, even knowing that she should really have kept her eyes on the road. He was just distracting like that. He sat in the passenger’s seat, his elbow on the armrest and his cheek squished under his knuckles. He absentmindedly tapped his phone, the darkened screen once revealing Google maps, and it was the sequential loss of reception that lead them to this moment. He had been starting out of the front mirror, but feeling eyes upon him, he looked at her. Even after the years of dating, his gaze still made Kara flush and she had to look away.

“Babe,” he pleaded, “we’re lost. Just admit it.”

“We’re not lost,” Kara insisted, “We’re just…”

“Lost,” James interjected dryly, and didn’t flinch under her irked stare.

“Uncertain of the best possible route,” she finished her own sentence, emphasised each word. Her fingers furled and unfurled around the steering wheel. “We’re not lost.”

And they weren’t. Honestly. It was just that Gotham was a big place. Lots of winding roads, lots of beautiful architecture that all looked the same because you’ve been driving in circles for the last hour or so, lots of street signs that led to nowhere. A big place, completely different from Central City or Metropolis.

Kara drove past a decaying building with gargoyles staring grimly down at her. Before, she would have said that it had some kind of macabre beauty but now she was just growing to hate the stupid things.

“Why doesn’t Gotham have cell reception?” she griped as she turned down another road that looked just as similar as the last.

James hummed. “I don’t know. Joker took out the satellite towers?”

There was a shared look, followed by laughter. It lasted longer than it should of, each other’s giggles setting the other off when they thought they’d gotten a handle on things, and it reminded Kara of why she had decided to drive with James rather than fly like had been suggested.

Today, she wasn’t Supergirl. She was Kara Danvers, with her boyfriend, James Olsen, at her side on their way to visit their _nephew_. Clark had sent them pictures of course, a whole albums worth in just a couple of days, but it wasn’t the same as getting to see and hold the child for the first time. It had been a long time since the House of El had a child. It made Kara feel nostalgic for those precious few moments that she got to see Kal as a newborn.

She wondered if Jon would look like Clark. Or Lois. Or Bruce. Not that it mattered, that little boy had three parents who loved him and a handful of brothers and sisters already decided on causing mischief. (Jason text her from time to time, and kept her updated. If Bruce didn’t have another troublemaker on his hands, Jason would be sorely disappointed).

The point was that she couldn’t wait to join her family. All they had to do was get there.

“Why don’t you call your cousin?” James suggested.

“What? No, I’m not calling Clark for help,” Kara objected.

James looked pained. “Kara. Please. This is killing me.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic,” she sighed, and leaned over so she could jam a finger under his ribs. He was ticklish there, and she grinned at the way that he yelped and recoiled away from her.

“Don’t play dirty. I know all your secrets,” he teased, but he remained pressed up against the window. He wouldn’t trust her for a while now. “And I know how to get hold of Clark.”

“You’re not calling him,” Kara pushed.

“I won’t if you stop and ask for directions,” James replied.

Kara huffed, slouched in her chair. “What makes you think that anyone knows where Wayne Manor is anyway? He’s a celebrity.”

“This is Gotham. Of course, everyone knows where Bruce Wayne lives,” James pointed out.

Kara conceded the point, although begrudgingly. The traffic light in front of her turned to red, and she put the car into park to idle there. She didn’t have to lean forward and squint to read the signs, but she did so anyway. Habit. There was an arrow to uptown and another to the east. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember which one to take. She headed towards East Gotham, just as a guess.

“Clark, Clark, if you can hear-” James was cut off by a hand being slapped over his mouth, and he shot Kara an unimpressed look.

“We don’t need Clark,” she insisted, and only removed her hand because a manic of a driver tried to get passed them and nearly sent her off the road. Goddamn Gotham.

James licked his lips, and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so against getting Clark to help us?”

“Because he’ll only make a big deal out of it, okay?” Kara stated, the ends of her mouth pulled downwards into a displeased frown. “He’ll never let me live this down.”

James stared at her for a moment, and then his lips twitch upwards, threatening to smile. It was hard for him to hide, his amusement. Happiness lit up James’ face. “Is…Is this about that time when we visited Metropolis and…”

“Yes, it’s about that!” Kara interrupted loudly, pinked in the cheeks with embarrassment at the mere memory. She didn’t want it to be relived, thank you very much. James was still smiling, mocking her really, and Kara pouted unhappily at him. “Don’t laugh at me!”

He reached out for her, tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. The pads of his fingers are soft against her cheek and she can’t help the way that she leant into it. He tugged on her ear lobe affectionately. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Don’t flirt to distract me,” Kara retorted, and James’ grin was bright in return.

Another set of traffic lights, and James used the fact that the car had stopped to move to press their lips together. The first time his kisses had made her toes curl in her shoes, her heart flutter and she had to close her eyes because she had never lost control of her laser abilities, but she thought she might have then. Time hadn’t changed that feeling.

Thing was that James was distracting enough when he wasn’t kissing her, and now that he was, she didn’t notice anyone sneaking up on them until –

A knock on the window startled Kara, and she bit her tongue trying not to scream. She turned, ready to fight, and then scowled at Clark’s smiling face. He waved at her and, at the honking of a horn, put his hand up in apology to the driver behind before climbing into the backside of the car. Kara had no choice but to start driving once more.

“How’d you get here?” She griped.

“I flew,” Clark shrugged. “Was wondering where you guys were. What happened, got lost?” Kara scowled, and Clark’s belly laugh grated. “It’s okay, you can admit it.”

“Shuddup,” Kara muttered, and hunched her shoulders, which only relaxed when James reached to lay his hand over her hand and stroked his thumb against the flesh.

James supplied pleasantly, “Cell reception is down. Lost the map Bruce sent us.”

“Yup, happened last night. Batman dealt with it. Should be back by tomorrow,” Clark informed happily. He leaned into the front section of the car to point. “You should take a right here.”

Kara did so silently.

Later, James kissed the pout off her face in an alcove of Wayne Manor, and Kara felt like a teenager sneaking around so her parents won’t find her. Tingling and floating without flying, she held baby Jon in her arms and gushed to his parents about how beautiful this boy was.

“Good genes,” Bruce said, and Kara would always find it strange how the Broody Bat can actually smile.

She went to bed, and James held onto her and whispered about the future they were going to have. The job, the house, the saving of the world, the kids. “They should look like you,” she decided, “Have your smile.”

“As long as they have your heart,” James replied, and Kara smothered laughter in his shoulder.

“You’re being sappy,” she told him, and kissed him soundly because she loved it as much as she loved him.

But for now, she sat quietly and dealt with the teasing of her cousin. It filled her with fondness just as much as it embarrassed her, but that was made a whole lot easier with James right there with her.

Until, at least, he teamed up with Clark. The traitor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr!](http://gladers.co.vu)


End file.
